marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 5 40
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Dale Keown | CoverArtist2 = Jason Keith | Quotation = I know that look. You're wondering... What am I waiting for? Namor's biology and genetics make him incredibly resistant to damage, but even he doesn't have the ability to simply shrug off what we--and the resulting fall from this platform--did to him. It will take a second for him to fully regain his wits... And I want him completely aware of what is about to happen to him. So we will spare him a few minutes. Because I want him to know--really know--'it's over.' To fully realize there's no forgiveness for what he's done. That there is a price and he's finally going to pay it--that there's no mercy for men like him, and even if there was, he doesn't get any. I want him to know this is how it ends. And more than that... I want him to know... It was me. | Speaker = Black Panther | StoryTitle1 = We Three Kings | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Inker1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = Years ago, King T'Chaka of Wakanda brought his son, Prince T'Challa, before him and showed him a knife. It had belonged to T'Chaka's grandfather, and was a blade fit for a king. T'Chaka gave his son the blade. Today, in Cadiz, Spain, an unorthodox meeting is occurring. The SHIELD Avengers had a plan to catch the Illuminati, only to be double-crossed by the Invisible Woman, who it turns out is working with her husband, Mister Fantastic. Then, Namor, former member of the Illuminati and current member of the Cabal, comes to the group, at the behest of Mister Fantastic. Black Panther bristles at having to work with the man who destroyed his country. Steve Rogers is angry at the Invisible Woman's betrayal, but he agrees to listen to what is being offered. When his bitterness at Mister Fantastic's part in his memory-wipe surfaces, Beast intercedes, explaining that the purpose of this meeting is to remove the Cabal from events. Rogers demands that the Illuminati face punishment for what they have done. Namor underlines the Illuminati's position - what they did was necessary, but still wrong. When this is done, the members of the Illuminati present for the mind-wipe will submit to punishment. Beast and Mister Fantastic agree to this, but Black Panther objects. Rogers threatens to renege on his truce, but Mister Fantastic says they can't, because their plan is about to begin. In two hours, there will be an Incursion. The Cabal will go to stop it, and Namor is going to double-cross them. With the Cabal, later, Namor is glum, but briefly distracted by Thanos, who says that Maximus has predicted a shortened timeline. Something is about to run out for the Earth. Maximus finishes compiling something from a computer onto a crystal he puts in his pocket, cryptically remarking that it is his "lexicon of hope". Teleporting to the other Earth with their antimatter bomb, the Cabal briefly debates letting the situation escalate so they can fight more, but decide not to, as the Sidera Maris, the faction they will be fighting today, act as the forward guard of the Mapmakers... who in turn are the agents of the Ivory Kings. A year ago, T'Challa, no longer king of Wakanda, came before his sister Shuri and presented her with their great-grandfather's knife, as a token of his loyalty to her as his queen. In the Illuminati's base in Cadiz, Mister Fantastic explains that he has predicted these events, and knew there would be a window of a few hours in which they would all happen. The Earth that is the current Incursion is a Mapmaker World - devoid of all life. Namor is going to trap the Cabal on this lifeless world and let it blow up. Black Widow wonders what will stop them just coming back, but Invisible Woman explains that a device they know A.I.M. is building can stop that. Sunspot and Cannonball comedically feign shock that Beast has betrayed them too, but the former Avenger explains that the device, a massive forcefield projector codenamed "The Escutcheon", cannot work well enough to keep the worlds apart for the length of an Incursion, but it can hold long enough to keep the explosion firmly in the other universe. Namor is going to run, and then activate the Escutcheon when he is on this side. Earlier this year, Shuri called T'Challa before her. Disaster had come to Wakanda at the hand off the Cabal, and Shuri handed him the knife of their great-grandfather, and asked him to act as a king should and put the blade were it belongs. In Cadiz, Doc Green observes that all of the Cabal are engaged by the Sidera Maris robots, and Sunspot signals A.I.M. to launch the Escutcheon. When it is in position, they signal Namor to leave. On the other Earth, Black Swan is enraged at Namor's vanishing... while in Cadiz, Invisible Woman suddenly realises that Black Panther has gone missing. Under his own power, Namor flies to the Escutcheon, floating between the two worlds. Here, he finds Black Panther, holding the king's blade, the knife of his great-grandfather. Seeking vengeance for his countrymen, he stabs Namor in the heart. Namor is briefly stunned, but his superhuman biology lets him shrug off the blow... long enough for him to be surprised when Black Bolt arrives. Muttering, Black Bolt explains that Namor must carry a message to Maximus, Black Bolt's brother: "Farewell!". Knocked off the Escutcheon by Black Bolt's powerful voice, Namor falls onto the Mapmaker World. Black Panther watches him fall, revealing that he palmed the trigger for the Cabal's bomb from Namor during the fight. He is going to wait until the last possible moment to activate both the Escutcheon and the bomb. Long enough for Namor to recover from the fall. Long enough for him to realise what is going to happen. To reaise that there's no mercy for him and that it was he who killed him. Long enough for him to rage impotently at his fate - the only just fate for all enemies of Wakanda. Namor screams as the planet under him erupts. So ends the Cabal. Black Bolt and Black Panther fly back to Cadiz. When their friends ask where Namor is, Black Panther simply responds, "He's not coming." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * ** *** *** *** *** * ** ** ** ** * * agents Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** Items: * * * Lexicon * Vehicles: * | Solicit = IN 4 MONTHS…TIME RUNS OUT! | Notes = * The massive destruction that drives Shuri to give the knife to T'Challa was seen in New Avengers Vol 3 24. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}